My Teammate
by hikanon
Summary: She asked him what she was to him. He didn’t quite get what she meant. NejiTen.


**My Teammate**

_She asked him what she was to him. He didn't quite get what she meant. NejiTen._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chaper 1: Advice

Tenten was in love.

Yes, it's hard to believe that the weapon mistress with two buns on her head and acts like a tomboy would be in love. What was harder to believe is that she was in love with an emotionless white-eyed Jounin who she trained with everyday since they were Genins.

She was in love with Hyuuga Neji.

---

Tenten had just finished her morning training with Neji. She was walking around the village, waiting for lunchtime when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Tenten!" Tenten turned to the owner of the voice to find a pink haired kunoichi with the company of two others in a dango shop. Haruno Sakura was waving at the bun haired kunoichi while Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata looked at her, smiling.

"Come join us!" Tenten could not refuse and sat with them, smiling softly. She ordered something to eat before joining the three younger kunoichi in their conversation.

"Honestly! Shikamaru can be such a lazy ass at times! And that Chouji, all he does during his free time is eat! We seldom hang out as a team anymore nowadays," Ino whined, tucking a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. Hinata nodded her head in understanding before turning to Tenten. "What about you, Tenten? Any problems with Lee-san and Neji nii-san?"

Tenten, who was sipping on her green tea at that time, choked at the sound of Neji's name. "W-what about them?" She coughed and looked away from them when she felt her face flushing. It was driving her crazy. Whenever she sees Neji around or when she hears his name, her face would turn red and her heart would skip a beat. It was getting a bit annoying.

Sakura seemed to have noticed the blush on Tenten's face and came to a conclusion.

"Tenten, do you like Neji?" The said girl jerked her head in surprise and turned to face them, only to find the three of them staring at her with interest. Unable to do anything, her face turned redder as she looked away from them and squeaked, "W-w-what makes you t-t-think that I l-l-l-like Neji?"

Tenten did not like the looks on their faces one bit.

---

"Neji?"

Hyuuga Neji turned to look at Tenten. They were having their daily morning training when he noticed that Tenten was not quite herself. She seemed distracted and her weapon aims were off. "What?" He asked and watched her shifting uncomfortably under his gaze like his cousin Hinata.

Tenten avoided eye contact with the Hyuuga Jounin and stared at the ground. Her heart was pounding as she remembered what Ino and Sakura told her.

_Flashback:_

"_So you __**do**__ like Neji!" Ino exclaimed excitedly, eyes twinkling with mischief. Sakura was giggling uncontrollably and Hinata looked at her with a small smile._

"_W-wow… I d-didn't know you l-like Neji n-nii-san, Tenten," The dark haired girl smiled mysteriously. Tenten said nothing but banged her head slightly on the table, shocking the three other kunoichi._

"_What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can stand this feeling any longer…" Tenten mumbled to the table though loud enough for the rest to hear._

"_You should just tell him," Sakura said thoughtfully, her hand squeezing Tenten's shoulder in comfort._

"_You should kiss him and see how he would react!" Ino giggled, causing Tenten to blush again._

_Tenten pondered on the two options. If she were to confess to Neji, she doubts he would return her feelings. If she dared to kiss him, it could ruin their friendship of five years._

"_A-ano," Hinata whispered, catching Tenten's attention, "M-maybe you s-should ask N-Neji nii-san w-what he t-thinks of y-you…"_

_End Flashback_

"Well?" A voice she knew so well brought her out of her thoughts. Tenten looked at Neji who seemed impatient and would most likely want to continue training instead of wasting precious time doing nothing.

Tenten swallowed hard. She could feel her heart banging hard against her rib cage. Her face was steadily getting warmer. _"Should I ask him?"_ Tenten wondered and thought of the possible scenarios to the situation.

"_Here goes nothing…"_

Tenten looked at the Hyuuga in the eye and opened her mouth, "Neji, what-"

"TENTEN! NEJI!" Someone screamed, causing Tenten to jump slightly and Neji looking irritated. There was a flash of green and Rock Lee, their fellow teammate appeared before them with a "ping".

"Ah! My youthful students! How I missed you!" Another voiced yelled from above. Looking up, the three of them saw their sensei, Gai hopped off a tree branch and landed next to Lee.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"_Oh, great. Looks like I'll have to ask him another time..."_

---

**I had fun writing this… I should start with Chapter 5 of Bribe now.**

**REVIEW please!**


End file.
